


We Make Steam

by Missyomite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its literally just fluff, no joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyomite/pseuds/Missyomite
Summary: The morning after, filled with fluff and a bad joke courtesy of Lance.(Sorry it's so short)





	We Make Steam

Lance wakes up to a searing heat all up his front but instead of moving the warmth beckons. So he gets closer to try and take some of the warmth. That is of course when it decides to wake up.

 

“Hmm Lance what’re you doing?” The heat grumbles.

 

“Shhh Keith, go back to sleep.” Lance whines and pulls him closer, he struggles a bit before giving up and sighing.   
  


“Lance we need to get up.” He nuzzles into the crook of Lance's shoulder.  _ Hypocrite _ . “I’m assuming you don’t want everybody to know we slept together last night, don't you smirk at me you know what I mean, cause it would be pretty obvious if we both don’t show up to breakfast.”

“True but I don’t want to move, it’s nice here.” Keith says as Lances shifts so they're facing each other nose to nose. First Lance rubs his nose against Keith's then he pecks his nose, he scrunches up his face, which is absolutely adorable, and tries to look displeased. It doesn’t work, and he knows it, so Keith decides to instead press a kiss at the corner of Lance's mouth.  _ He’s such a tease _ . Then a thought hits him and his mouth quirks into a smirk.

  
“Oh no, whatever you’re thinking don’t do, think, or say it.” Lance ignores him and he goes up on his forearms to look down at Keith. He groans and moves to fully lay on his back. “You know what, whatever, just say or do it already and get it over with.”

  
“Our old lions represent water and fire, right babe?” Keith blushes at the pet name, that’s cute. Lance stores that away to use it against him at some other point in time, back to the punchline. Keith nods at Lance's question then he does a waving motion with his hand for him to continue. “Well if that’s true, then we make steam.”

  
For the first few seconds he looks confused, then for another few he looks astonished and appalled. Finally, Keith’s face morphs into one of disgust and disappointment.   
  


“Really Lance.” He groans, Lance only grins in response.


End file.
